


The Fear of Inanimate Objects

by Winginblood



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AO3 1 Million, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winginblood/pseuds/Winginblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing on the planet that Sephiroth is afraid of. Well, maybe just one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear of Inanimate Objects

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 229 Things Sephiroth Never Thought He'd Say On The Phone and [111 Messages Left on Tseng's Answering Machine](http://thorne-scratch.livejournal.com/169129.html)

“Are you not going to answer that, General?” Tseng asked, breaking off from his briefing to do so.

Sephiroth looked down at his PHS, twitching almost imperceptibly when he saw the name displayed on the small screen as it continued to ring and vibrate its way across his desk. There wasn’t anything on the planet that he was afraid of. Some things might give him pause, a cause for mild, almost negligible, concern before he sliced them into two or more pieces. _I am the Silver General after all, the fucking Demon of Wutai_ , he chided himself silently.

But, ever since a certain Zachary Fair, SOLDIER First Class had been assigned to him, he had developed an all consuming, soul destroying, gut wrenching, unadulterated dread of answering the small device and it had only increased when Zack had brought a little blond trooper to his attention. Especially on days like today after Zack’s cheerful announcement at breakfast that his mission had been cancelled and it was, coincidentally, Cloud’s day off so they would be able to spend the whole day together. Unfortunately Sephiroth had had a number of meetings that he was unable to avoid or postpone and he could only hope that they had taken up his suggestion to spend the day in his apartment and watch a few of those trashy action movies they so loved until he was able to join them. _Perhaps_ , he considered, _I should have been more forceful in my wording._

“I shall let the answering service pick it up,” he said calmly, thankful that nothing in his voice betrayed his internal...panic was the only suitable word he could think of. “Please continue with your report.”

It was Tseng’s turn to twitch at the mention of the answering service. “That may not be the wisest course of action,” he suggested. “It may be something important. A delay could...complicate matters.”

Sephiroth reluctantly reached out one elegant, long fingered hand and brought the PHS to his ear. “Yes? Oh thank Shiva it is you Clo...” he coughed and sat to attention in his chair, recovering from his momentary lapse in concentration as a miniscule, blink and you’ll miss it, smirk curled up the corner of Tseng’s mouth. “Yes, Private Strife? How may I assist you?”

Tseng hadn’t thought it possible but, as he retrieved his own PHS from his inner suit jacket pocket and answered it, he looked on in wonder as Sephiroth visibly paled while listening to the response to his questions.

Sephiroth spun round in his chair to face the large window that made up the fourth wall of his office and lowered his voice to a concerned murmur. “What do you mean you cannot see your pants or Zack? He cannot have gone far if he left his phone. How long has he left you alone for?” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You found it on the floor when you woke up. How many times do I have to tell you not to permit Zack to blindfold you if I am not present? No, it is okay, calm down, I am not mad at you. Where are you?”

He unconsciously rubbed at his temple with his free hand to ward off the headache he could feel forming. “So you do not know where you are but you _think_ you remember being in a vehicle of some sort? How much did he give you to drink? Wait, do not answer that. How long were you in the vehicle for?”

“General?”

“Hold on for one moment, Cloud. Have another attempt at untying the knot at your other ankle and I shall be back directly.” He turned round to face his desk again. “Yes, Tseng?”

“Reno has asked me to inform you that you should not be concerned. Fair told him where...Cloud is it?” Tseng paused to allow Sephiroth a brief nod in answer. “Yes, Fair told him which room Cloud is in before passing out. He has put the SOLDIER in a vehicle to bring him back to base and he’ll see to it personally that the boy is looked after.” He paused when they both heard Reno’s loud, obnoxious laugh and he brought the phone back to his ear momentarily at the yell of ‘yo, boss’ before adding, “Repeatedly.”

“Cloud this is really important.” Sephiroth stood as he spoke into his PHS again and was already out of his office door, Masamune in hand, before his chair hit the floor. “I need to you locate a window and tell me exactly what you can see. I am coming to find you, little one.”


End file.
